My Deadly Half
by SavVy LuV
Summary: Sixteen year old Sage is your typical teenager, but a fight with her mother turns her life upside down. Was she going crazy or was everything she's ever known a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

Sage

I couldn't believe it; my parents were putting on another charity at the church. My mother was the head of the committee, and my father paid for everything. In addition, I, Sage, was their only child. Okay, rephrase that. My _mom's _only child.

My biological father had died when I was only three. My mom's "new" husband had a daughter, Arabella. (Totally wired how our names were alike, but it was true, our names were practically identical.)

She wasn't one of those awful stepsisters you read in storybooks. She was actually quiet, well shy anyway. She was a little brunette, not more than five feet tall. I would say maybe five foot one at the most. Maybe.

The day my mother met, Jack (that was my new stepfather's name), she was ten and I was twelve. She had her head in a book when I came over to talk to her. I think she was reading Moby Dick. (I know what kind of ten-year-old reads Moby Dick?)

I walked up to her and said, "Hello."

She looked up at me, blushed, then threw her face into the book as if I were some cute boy around her age that just came up to ask her to dance. I admit my hair was short then, but I was definitely NOT a boy.

Enough with the flash back. You get the idea she's shy. So now, back to the present.

This year everyone, and that included me, was supposed to bring in canned goods for the homeless. I wasn't fond on the idea. I actually had a sore spot for charity.

I got out of bed with my hair in a complete mess.

"Mother, I need to tell you something. I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." I looked at her with my robe on.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" she said while simultaneously sticking the dishes into the dishwasher.

"About the charity thing," I paused. Not sure how it would come out, "I don't want to do it."

"What?" she acted as if the world was about to end.

"Do I seriously need to repeat?" I groaned.

"You are doing the charity, and that's final." she stuck her hand on her hip. "You've been doing these for almost five years now. You're still going to do them." she said sternly.

My face was beginning to turn red for anger. "No mom, I'm not. I've been faking as if I wanted to do them. When really, I don't."

"You are going to do the charity. And that is final missy!"

I stomped the ground and yelled at her, "NO! I AM NOT!"

I was now furious. I'd been holding in my anger ever since she married Jack.

I ran out the front door, and I kept running til I got to the four way stop.

The four way stop intersected Hartsville St. and Columbus Rd. I lived on Hartsville.

I sat on the corner right below the stop sign crying when I heard a voice.

"Is everything alright?" the voice was calming.

I turned around to see a girl who was maybe five foot six. She looked at me, her pale ivory skin brought out her yellow eyes. Her sleek, black hair danced with the wind along with a white bow with green pokadots on it that matched her dress nicely.

"Not really." my voice cracked.

My eyes red from crying, my brown-black hair, a mess. I was wearing run down jeans, I got for Christmas almost two years ago now, a green t-shirt with a peace sign in the center, and some old checkered converses. Compared to her, I looked like I had no home.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she sounded very comforting.

_I didn't want to tell a girl who I just met what happened between my mother and me._ To be honest, I didn't want to tell anyone my problems.

"My mother and I got into this fight over a charity work." I said sniffling throughout whole sentence.

Before I realized it, I practically told her everything that was wrong with my life.

I cupped my hands over my mouth. I was a babbling idiot! I'm positive she didn't want to hear my life's story.

"I am so sorry. You didn't want to hear that I'm sure." I said between my fingers.

"Actually that was quite interesting. I am sorry I didn't properly introduce myself before I asked you what was wrong. I am Ally. I live on Columbus Road."

I instantly removed my hands from my mouth. I was in a state of shock. If she had live so close to me, why haven't I seen her around? Unless she just moved in.

"Oh. It's alright. My name is Sage, but you can call me Sara." I tried not to sound as stupid as I felt. "I live on Hartsville Street."

"Interesting."

Why did she keep saying that?

"Would you like to come over and swim?"

_What in the hell was I saying? I didn't even know the chick and I'm asking if she wants to come and swim?_

"That would be delightful." she sounded like she was twenty.

"Good."

I stood up, thinking how big of an idiot I was as we slowly walked to her house. Well I was just following her. Like I knew where her house was?

We got there.

"I will be right out. Let me go and change real quick."

I watched as she opened and walked through the front door.

The house was made of brick, a dark burgundy color. I had never seen it before. How could I miss a house this huge? I would say it was at least three stories, maybe four, plus the basement. Anyone could have easily mistaken it for a mansion.

Before I could finish my thoughts, she was already out of the house wearing an orange bikini with hot pink bows on the hips. She looked cute.

She handed me one similar but with red and white instead of orange and pink.

"I thought you wouldn't be comfortable going back inside your home to change. So please take this one." her voice was soft.

"Thank you" I said my eyes almost filled with tears.

"You may change inside if you wish. Once you walk inside you will be in a hallway. Fallow it until you get close to the end. There will be an open archway on your right. Take it. You will be entering the dinning room. There is a door on the opposite end. There you will find the bathroom."

"Thank you again" I replied. She had so much hospitality.

"Think nothing of it. I have something I need to take care of out here. So you may take as long as you wish."

I nodded and started in the way of the house. I turned around to see if she was still there, but she was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and went on my way.

When I reached the door I opened it slowly, afraid that I didn't belong. There was something about the house that was welcoming.

I stepped inside just as she had said I was within a hallway. I started walking down to the end. There was a huge painting. Beautiful to look at. It was drawing me in. I walked all the way down, forgetting about the archway.

The painting was of a woman who had a strong resemblance to someone I knew. Her hair was a dark auburn, eyes of a cat, and her skin looked like paper. She was gorgeous. The way her features drew me in was almost hypnotizing.

"So you are attracted to the painting as well?" Ally's voice came up from behind me.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to stare…" my cheeks flushed.

"It's alright. She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, very." I turned to look at her, and that's when I saw it. The woman in the painting reminded me of Ally. I shifted my eyes back to the painting. "Is this your mother?"

"No, but I can tell you she is related to me."

"I can see the resemblance."

We stood there for some time admiring the woman when her voice broke the silence. "You should get to changing now."

I nodded as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from the painting and towards the archway. As we entered the dining room, my eyes widened. It should have been called the GRAND dinning room. As if she told me, there was a door on the other end. We walked toward it. She opened the door. It was a bathroom, but big enough to fit a hundred people. I walked in as she shut the door behind me.

After I had finished changing, I opened the door, my clothes in my hand.

"Give me your clothes and I'll have them washed for you."

As I handed her my clothes, I nodded in thanks. She nodded back.

We walked back the way we came and exited her home. We slowly started walking back to mine. This time she was the one following me, even though I had a weird feeling she already knew where I lived.

We reached my house, and the whole time we had been walking not a word was said out of our mouths. I didn't know anything about her, but I was thinking, a lot, about the house, and the painting… Why did she say she was related to her, but didn't tell me how?

Along with that, I kept getting a weird feeling, hard to describe. It was like a dark aura of some sort from her but ignored it and kept walking.

We finally got to my backyard, which felt like a mile away from where we were.

"So this is your pool?" not more over a whisper escaped from her lips.

"Yes," I replied in the same tone.

_Why was I speaking in a whisper?_

"Sorry it's on the small side."

I turned around to see her smiling. Not a big smile, but more of a grin and she said, "It's quite alright. I've been in smaller ones before. No big deal."

As I turned back around I skid my foot, but I didn't think anything of it.

Still with the same grin, she took a step toward the pool. The look on her face was as if she got shocked. Her hands instantly covered her mouth and she ran.

Had I said something wrong? I didn't mean to run her off.

By the time I could blink, she was gone, out of sight.

Did she run cross-country, maybe?

That was beside the point; I went ahead into the pool. As soon as my foot hit the chlorine-filled water, it felt as if a bee had stung me. My foot had a huge gash on the bottom. I pulled it out as fast as physically possible. I hadn't realized that when I skid my foot, I had also cut it wide open.

I immediately grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my foot. Luckily, the towel was a small one you use to clean messes. It was drenched in blood by the time the bleeding had started to slow.

I hobbled all the way to my house, opened the door, and walked inside. Thank goodness, my family wasn't home. They were probably busy with the charity. Once I walked inside, I grabbed a bandage from within the far left cabinet, which was right inside the front door. I applied the bandage carefully so that it wouldn't slide off.

For the rest of the day I sat on my couch with my foot propped and watched cartoons, although it was boring. Around ten o'clock is when I fell asleep.

I open my eyes to see the room filled with nothing but darkness. Someone must have turned off the television before they went to bed. That's when the room started to come into better view. My eyes were adjusting to the blackness.

That's when I realized I wasn't in my living room anymore. The walls were not white but covered with red…Wait…It couldn't be… Blood?

Why was there blood on the walls around me? I opened my mouth about to scream in horror when someone came from behind and covered my mouth before I could make a sound.

A deep voice of a man broke the silence, "Do not scream my dear, for this is not the blood of your parents…"

My mind was relieved of that, but my body was still struck by the coldness of the mystery man's hand. It felt like ice wrapped around the front of my face.

That's when I felt it. The piercing of two knifes going through my neck. The room started to fade slowing back to black. My body felt as if frozen in time. I could feel my blood leaving my veins, but why so quickly? Who was this man and what were his intentions?

Finally, the knives lifted, but my blood was still leaving me. Then it stopped, the blood flow, the fading walls, everything had come back, but the man was now in front of me. He was tall, thin, like he had not eaten in months. His hair appeared a dark brown long enough to cover his eyes.

His head was down, his shoulders moved like he was having trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…" he was out of breath, "you're just so tempting."

What in the bloody hell was he talking about?

As if my reflexes had taken over me, hand went from being still at my side to the base of my neck where the knives had broken my skin.

I felt them… not those a knife would make, but ones of fangs. I had to have been dreaming.

In addition, as if he could read my mind he said still in deep gasps, "You aren't dreaming, this is reality. For you will be hers and we will be after you." Then his head jolted up and his green eyes glared at me. They were glowing with such light even though the room was pitch black.

"WH-what are you?" I stuttered in fear.

"If I give you the answer you already know, it would ruin his plan." He moved from across the room to me in a quick second. His face was pale, eyes burning with green… That was the last thing I remember before passing out cold.

I woke up screaming and sweating. What had happened? Maybe it was a nightmare. After all, I was back in my living room, but where was my dog?

"Maybe she ran off when she heard me scream…" I had to think positive. I just had a nightmare, no more negative tonight.

The sound of a door creaking open stopped my train of thought. I knew for sure it was my father getting up to wonder why I was screaming. I could see one foot start down the stairs, but there was no sound like he weighed less than air.

He wasn't wearing any shoes, but I could start to see he was wearing jeans, really dark jeans, almost black.

Nevertheless, my father doesn't wear jeans to bed… I thought.

Until his whole body was visible, I thought it was my father. That's when I realized it wasn't him, but the guy who had done something to me in my dream.

His head was down, shoulders slumped. He looked the same as he was in my dream, but something was different about him. I could feel it.

He stood still, motionless. You couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. It felt like forever until he started to lift his head. He didn't have to lift it very far in order for me to see it. His eyes were no longer that glowing green I remember, but now they were crimson, the color of blood. They looked at me as if trying to burn a hole into my skin.

The next thing I see is a blur. He moved so fast I could hardly realize where he had gone, but I didn't have to know for I could feel his breath on the back of my neck again. I knew what was going to happen and there was no way out of it.

I could feel his fangs start to bear into the base of my neck. That's when I saw another blur. This one was smaller, but still fast if not faster. Then the feeling lifted.

What had happened?

They were not human; I knew that. No human could move as swift as they did.

The smaller blur looked like it was tackling him. I could hear the grunts even though my eyesight wasn't the best in the dark.

Next thing I hear is a crash, like glass breaking…

I woke back up, again. This was seriously creeping me out. How many times was I going to close and open my eyes tonight?

I was back in my living room again. My dog was barking fairly loud, and I knew for certain it would wake up my parents. Therefore, I took the blanket on my lap off and stood up. Unfortunately, my legs didn't agree. As soon as I got on my feet, I fell back onto the couch.

My head was throbbing. My heart felt as if it was going to explode out of my chest.

"What is wrong with me?" my voice came out a whisper when it was meant to come out as a scream.

I looked in the direction my dog was barking. There was a movement in the window.

Could it have been a bird or maybe the flag? No, it was bigger than that. More like a person. That's when the crimson eyes appeared again.

I closed my eyes and started to shake.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream!" I was forcing myself to believe that, but my mind knew better. What happened to me that night, I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

**Chapter 2: Understanding**

Sage

The next day I didn't go outside the house. Who knows what could have been out there waiting to snatch me. I couldn't risk it. Then there was a knock at the door.

I jumped out of fear.

"Who is it?" I tried not to sound scared.

"It's Ally." Her voice was reassuring.

"Oh," I said calmed "I'll be right there."

I hadn't unlocked the door since my parents left for the charity. It was a weekend thing, and after that fight neither my mother nor Jack were speaking to me, which I was fine with.

I got off the couch, walked to the door, clicked the lock, and slowly turned the knob.

I opened the door to see the anxious face of my new friend.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" I repeated the question.

"By the look on you face and the fact your still in your nightwear at three in the afternoon, tells me something is bothering you…"

There was a moment of silence.

I hadn't moved off the couch until she came. I was still in fear of what happened.

Could I trust her with this secret?

There was no doubt. I knew I could.

I pulled her arm not realizing how weak I was, but like a good friend, she came inside without complaint.

I gave her a tour of the house.

"Here is the kitchen, and over there is the living room. Oh, and up the stairs, that's my parents' room." I described going throughout the house.

"Where is your room?"

"Mine; well you see that door right beside the stairs…"

"The one that looks like a closet?"

"Yes, but it's not a closet. Though that door are stairs that lead downward. That's my room." I knew she would want to see so I went ahead and opened the door.

"It sure is a ways down there."

"Yes, I know. It really isn't that bad. They say it suits me well."

We started descending down the stairs; Ally had shut the door behind us gently. Unfortunately, the light switch was at the bottom so it was dark until we reached the last stair. I flipped it. The room lit up with color.

My walls were a bright yellow with purple and blue pokadots. It took up the whole basement.

"My, you sure know your color schemes."

"Thanks." I shrugged.

My ceiling was pop corned and white. I had wanted to sand it down the make it flat, but my parents refused.

I walked over to my bed and sat on it. I motioned for her to sit next to me.

"There is something I need to tell you…" I paused for a second.

"You can tell me anything."

With that statement, I knew I could trust her. Her face helped me reach the decision that I had to tell her.

"Okay, listen…" at that moment I filled her in on what happened.

I finished describing last night to her and there was dead silence. Her eyes stared at me.

"Look, there is something I need to tell you too…"

There was another pause.

"What happened to you last night…wasn't a dream…" she sighed.

"How would you know that? It had to have been, I mean there are no such things as vampires or werewolves… right?" I had a bad feeling she was going to tell me there was.

"That's what you're led to believe, but in truth… there is…"

My voice was starting to raise with ambition. "How would you know, have you ever met one?"

Her voice was still low, "No-

I cut her off, "Then how would you know?"

She looked at me with an emotionless face. Her eyes were asking me for understanding. "I am one…"

"You're a what? Werewolf? Or vampire?"

"I am a vampire."

I stood up in shock. She had to be kidding. I mean there was no way my new friend was a vampire.

"You're wrong. I'm not kidding. And to prove it, watch carefully."

She stood up beside me.

There was a shift movement. She was gone.

A few more seconds past and that's when I saw it. It was the same small blur from last night.

She reappeared before me.

"Your-you're the one from last night?"

"Yes."

"You saved me…"

"Yes, but I was not fast enough. He got to you before I could the first time, but I refuse to let it happen again."

"Who is 'he'"?

"My brother."

"And the woman in the picture… Was she a vampire?" I was curious.

"She _is _a vampire." her answer was almost like a demand.

"Okay," I threw my hands up in surrender, "who is she then?"

"She is me. In another time."

I raised one eyebrow, "Another time? Does that mean you can time travel?"

She giggled, "No, silly. We don't keep the same physical shell. We grow old and die as well, but our spirits, or souls as you may know it, are born in a new one. Only one thing is the same all the time."

"Your eyes." I knew from the picture.

"Precisely."

"That would also explain why you speak as if you were from a different time."

"Mhm." she nodded.

"And your brother? What does he want?"

"My brother works for my father. They like to feed on humans. I feed on animals such as rabbits, deer, and other over populating species.

You are my familiar now that I have told you that I am a vampire. In doing so now your pain is mine, your emotions connect with mine, and the opposite apply.

My father isn't content with me. He thinks I need to be disciplined better. Every lifetime he finds me and basically, what he does is cruelty. He's more violent then I am now."

That word made me ask, "What do you mean by now?"

"What I mean is that in the past I made some horrible mistakes, and now I must live with them for eternity. I have changed my ways and will bring no harm to humans any longer.

My father and brother both disagree with me, and continue to do as they please."

"Are there any rules as to how much they can harm someone?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and No?" I repeated as a question.

She moaned, "What I mean is there are laws, but they only go to an extent."

I laid down on my back, put my heads behind my head, and crossed my feet before I said anything more.

"Who makes those laws?"

"There is a group of elite vampires called the Senior Council. Only the most powerful and oldest of vampires can be within it. My mother used to be the head Senior."

"What happened?"

"My father killed her."

I sat up immediately, "Why?"

"Because he was jealous of my mother's abilities. She was stronger, wiser, and more graceful then he will ever be."

I could start to tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry."

She sniffled, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "It's alright," she cleared her throat "I just miss her that's all."

"I know how you feel. I miss my mom too."

She made a noise that sounded like a small laugh, "What do you mean?"

"I miss the woman my mom used to be. Ever since she married Jack, she's just not been the same."

"I understand now." she sounded empathetic.

"But, if your mom was so powerful, how could she have been killed?"

"Her weakness was that she loved him. Because of that weakness, she didn't fight back."

"So who became the new head Senior?"

"I did."

My jaw dropped. She grinned at me with the same grin she did yesterday.

"Why don't you smile?"

"What do you mean?" her face looked confused, "I do smile."

"You grin. You don't smile showing your teeth."

"That's so that nobody can see my fangs."

"Wait you have fangs too!"

She giggled some more, "Of course, I'm a vampire remember?"

"Oh," I laughed, "Right. I knew that."

"Of course you did."

We talked until it was almost midnight. There was a noise that sounded like a tree branch falling. I saw a shadow.

Although we were down stairs, I still had a window. It was across from my bed, next to my television, which was on top of my dresser.

Then the sound repeated but this time it wasn't as shrilling. Ally was laying on my couch when the first vibration was made. That's when her head tensed, and she sat up.

"Sage, I need you to go into the bathroom, and stay there until I tell you it is safe to come out, okay?" The whole time she was talking to me, she was staring out the window.

"O-Ok…" I fallowed her instructions and went into the bathroom, locked the door, and listened.

I heard my window open, and the warm breeze drifted in. I could feel it. That's when I heard his voice. The voice of her brother.

"Where is she?" his vocal sound was deep pitched.

"Who do you mean?" Ally's was stern.

"You know whooo" he dragged out the last vowel. "The one father wants…"

"You're not going to get her as long as I'm still alive."

"That can be arranged my dear sister." I had a feeling of who he was talking about but I had to keep listening to prove my hypothesis.

"I would love to see you try." she was getting cocky.

"You are so stubborn. Why are you defending her?" he was teasing her.

"You know why."

A shadow appeared on the bathroom door.

"I can smell it, her scent. You can't hide, my dear." I knew he was talking to me.

I covered my mouth. I hadn't realized I was breathing so hard.

The door shook.

"You think you're so clever, Elizabeth. Telling her to hide in the bathroom."

"Leave her alone, Jason!"

"Why must you use my real name?"

"You used mine! Stop being such a damn hypocrite like HIM!" her tone was now one filled with anger. Ally's real name was Elizabeth?

"You really shouldn't have said that." he chuckled.

Next thing I hear is the bathroom door being ripped open.

I saw him, Jason. He looked the same. Tall, thin, and his hair was out of his eyes. Now his emerald green eyes were visible.

His eyes met mine and he grabbed my arm, and threw me into a cradle position.

"Ow!" I yelped.

His grip was so strong. It felt like he was about to break it.

I kicked and punched, but it did nothing.

"I have what I came for, good night."

"Don't think your going to leave with my familiar like that." Ally was blocking the window so he couldn't leave.

"Let me take her, and I'll let her live. For now." He smiled a devil smile so that his fangs shone in the moonlight.

"You're not leaving with her!" Ally bared hers at him.

I looked at her in shock. I hadn't see this side of her. Did she really care that much about me?

I started to cry.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

Then out of nowhere, I was dropped to the floor as Jason was pushed into the wall, but Ally hadn't moved.

"Sage!" Ally cried, "Are you okay?"

She ran towards me. "I'm fine. What did you do?"

She looked puzzled, "That wasn't me."

Jason grunted and stood up. He started towards me, but an invisible barrier stopped him.

"What in the hell?" he was pissed.

"Wow, Sage, I had no idea!" Ally was in front of me.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing this."

"You bitch!" Jason screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" We said simultaneously. Already we were connected more than normal. I could feel it.

Jason was hindered back onto the wall again, but this wasn't the barrier or Ally. It had to have been another vampire.

"Will!" Ally screeched.

The boy turned around. His hair was platinum blonde, and his eyes were silver with a dark grey outline. This boy was no vampire. He was a werewolf.

"Thought you might need some help with your brother again. Who is this pretty new friend of yours." his voice was erotic.

"Hello, I am Sage. Nice to meet you."

"Enough with the dumb play." Jason spat.

Will had his hand on Jason' throat. He pushed, and Jason gasped for air.

"Shut the hell up. You have no right to be here. So get gone!" Will was harsh.

He threw James out the window. Glass scattered everywhere.

"Are you two okay?" Will asked with such compassion.

"I am. How about you Ally?"

I turned to see her shaken.

"Ally?" I repeated.

She was looking at my arm. I bowed my head to see what she was staring at. My arm was covered in blood. Was it my blood?

Will stepped in front of me.

"I'm okay, Will." she was panting.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she looked up at my face, "Sage, could you go fix your arm please."

"Sure." I headed to my bathroom, which now, thanks to Jason, had no door.

I turned the faucet all the way to cold, lifted the handle, and water came pouring out. I dabbed a washrag in the water and washed off the majority of the blood on my left shoulder.

The wound wasn't wide, but it was deep. The abrasion had stopped bleeding after the cold water was applied.

"Is everything okay in here?" Will emerged from the side of the door.

I jumped, "You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you just went through a lot, with the whole…Jason thing…" his voice began to die.

"Yeah, it's fine. Really." I tried not to look into the mirror at him, but his eyes drew me in.

I turned around.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything."

Before he could turn away, I jolted around and said, "How is Ally?"

His head dropped a little, but not enough to keep his eyes off me, "She'll be okay, just give her a few minutes to adjust. Ya know I may be no vampire, but I can still smell your scent too. It's really strong."

I blushed, "I'm sorry."

He blushed back and scratched his head out of nervousness, "It's no problem, really. I actually like it. I'm sure she does to."

"I can hear ya'll." Ally shouted at us.

"Right." Will and I both said.

"I forgot about her supersonic hearing." I giggled.

"Don't we all sometimes." Will agreed, "Even if we have it ourselves."

We stood there blushing at each other when Ally interrupted, "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Wait, she read minds?" I asked Will. Ally hadn't told me this.

"She doesn't like to, but she does when she is curious."

"He's right you know." Ally materialized before us, "I only do when I'm curious, but it happens on its own sometimes. Even after centuries of practice, I still can't fully control it. And plus ya'll just need to say it."

"Say what?" We both looked confused.

"That you both like each other."

Me and Will glanced at each other for a moment and immediately turned away.

_You had to embarrass me didn't you?_ Me and Will both thought, and Ally's giggle made us both know it.

Meeting Ally and Will changed my life that day.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden

**Chapter 3: Hidden**

Sage

It had been a week since I had heard anything from Ally or Will. I was getting worried. I mean not that they needed my help or anything, but what if Ally's father had gotten to them.

I was lying in my bed when my phone stated to ring. I looked at the front screen, and an UNKNOWN appeared. I had a feeling I should answer it. So I went with my instincts and answered.

"Hello."

There was no response for about thirty seconds.

"Sage?"

The voice, it was Ally!

"Ally! Is that you?"

"Sage? Sage?" I heard panic.

"Ally I'm here!"

Then there was silence, but I heard a voice that sounded like a man. Could it have been her father? I had to find out.

I hung up the phone and ran out of the house, down Hartsville and up Columbus. I got to her house.

I went to open the door, and it was locked. I was now unnerved. There had to be a back door. I dashed to the back of the house. As luck would have it, there was a back door. I turned the knob, it was open!

"Thank the heavens." I told myself.

I creeped into the house quietly. I had to hear if there was anything else other than my feet.

I started in the kitchen, nothing. I went into the dinning room. Nothing. I checked the bathroom just incase. Still there was nothing. I fallowed my way threw the archway and into the long hall.

I turned only my head around the corner to make sure no one was ready to attack me. There wasn't. I went ahead into the hall. The painting that had been there was now gone.

"That can't be good," again murmuring to myself low enough so if someone was in the house, they couldn't hear me.

I let out a sigh and started up the stairs where the painting used to be. It was like a secret stairwell.

_Fallow the stairwell, my dear._

I hear what sounded like a whisper of a woman. It was comforting, like she wanted me to do the right thing.

Could I have been daydreaming? That didn't matter right now. I had to find Ally. So I did as the voice said.

I slowly walked up the stairs. I felt like a ninja, being all sneaky and such.

I reached the top of the stairs. It was pitch black.

Ever since Jason had attacked me, I had been afraid of the shadows. I hear voices of several people.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." a man that sounded like he was in his mid twenties said.

"But you told me too." It was Jason!

"That doesn't give you a right to almost kill her!" yelled the man.

"I was only following your orders. You said 'do whatever it takes'. That's what I was doing!" Jason yelled back.

I hear a slapping sound.

"Don't' you dare talk back to me boy!" the man demanded, "Now be gone. You're a disgrace to this family."

"Father…"

ALLY! I knew that voice anywhere.

"What?"

The man was Ally's father?

"You bastard." It seems that not another soul heard Jason other than me.

"Why must you be like this?" Ally sounded weak.

"Because I can Elizabeth. Now could you tell me why your familiar is here?" I could hear footsteps walking towards me.

"Sage! Run!" Ally yelled.

I flew down the stairs, but before I could get there, he had showed up.

A man with dark black hair like Ally stood before me. He was dressed formally, but why?

I didn't have time to think about it. I had to get out of there.

"Going somewhere?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm going home!" I yelled, "Get out of my way."

All of a sudden, a light came into view. It was orange, like fire.

"What the-" before he could finish he was gone.

I didn't care where he went. I just wanted out of there. I ran and ran and ran, but it felt like I was getting nowhere until Ally materialized beside me.

"Thank you." she panted.

"For what? I didn't do anything." I was relieved to see her.

"You called fire and made both my father and brother flee. Thank you."

I looked at her baffled. "There was no way I could have done that. I'm just a human."

"I know, but somehow you have extraordinary powers I've never seen. It's unbelievable."

I laughed so hard, I had to stop running. "Your telling me it's unbelievable?" my laughter was uncontrollable.

Ally started to laugh with me. "I know, but still. At your house when Jason was attacking you. When you yelled, you called wind. It's a rarity that some humans have control of one element, let alone two. I'm very impressed."

My laughing stopped. "I have powers?"

"It's seems that way. They're very strong. Now all you have to do is learn to control them. When I chose you, I chose well."

"I'm flattered." I replied.

"You should probably get home. A lot has happened to you in the past week. Most people wouldn't have survived." she reminded me I still lived with my parents.

"I don't want to go home. I don't belong there."

_Stay with Ally. Her father won't be bothering you while you two are together._

There was that voice again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked looking around to see if there was somebody there.

"Hear what?" Ally looked puzzled.

"That woman's voice…" I turned my head so I could see Ally.

"What did she say?"

"To stay with you."

"But my father?"

"She also said that he wouldn't be bothering us while we were together."

"Of course." Ally snapped her fingers like she had figured something out.

"What?"

"When we're together a barrier is made. I forgot about that." Ally hit herself in the head then giggled.

"Then why wasn't it there when your father came after me?" I was getting confused.

"Because we hadn't made eye contact. When we make eye contact the barrier forms. When we leave one another, as in say goodbye, the barrier drops."

"Oh, I get it now." I giggled too, "Does this mean I can stay?"

"Definitely. Let me get you some pajamas. It's getting late. My bedroom is right there." She pointed to the spiraling stairs, "Fallow the stairs. It's the last door on your left."

"Thanks." I saluted her and went on my way.

By the time I fell asleep it was midnight.


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming

**Chapter 4: Dreaming**

Sage

I was laying in a grassy field. I was wearing a beautiful, white princess gown. I could feel the green grass under my feet because I didn't have any shoes on.

The sun was shining bright, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

I stood up and let the breeze hit me with its slight smell of peach.

I looked around. I was the only object within a miles radius, but the smell was divine. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth, smell, and breeze.

"This place is perfect." I said to myself.

"Yes it is." A female's rang in my ear. It was soft to the touch.

I turned to see a gorgeous woman wearing a bright yellow gown, very similar to mine. Her hair was a light brown that came down to her waist. It danced as the breeze slowly blew it.

Her eyes were golden which brought out all of her features. She was taller than me, so she was about five foot nine.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know.

"My name is Lilian." her voice was so soft.

"I'm Sagebelle, but I go by Sage."

"Oh, I know exactly who you are my dear."

"You do?"

"Yes. I know more than you think."

"Oh…" I didn't know if I could trust this woman.

"You can trust me. I promise." She read my mind!

"You must be a vampire."

"I used to be, but don't be afraid of me. I am the opposite of my husband."

Who was she talking about…? Wait!

"Are you talking about Ally's father?"

"Yes."

I paused, "So you must be her mother… Right?"

"Indeed."

"But why are you here?"

"I've always been with you since the day you met Elizabeth, or as you know her today, Ally."

"But why?"

"I have been guiding you."

I thought for a moment, "You're the voice!"

Her laughter was like a lullaby, "Indeed, my dear. That was me."

"But why couldn't Ally, I mean Elizabeth hear you?"

"Because she still wishes to avenge my death…" she paused for a moment.

"And that keeps her from hearing you? Is vengeance?"

"Exactly, but I came here so I could tell you something."

"Okay, I'm listening."

She started to fade away.

"Wait, I thought you had to tell me something!"

_Two make one when brought together._

_Sun and Moon aligned._

_Light and Dark mixed,_

_While life itself becomes defined._

She sang, but I was only able to catch it once before her voice along with her faded slowly.

I was now alone again in the field. I felt a cold chill run my spine.

All of sudden the sky turned to midnight blue, and the sound of a crow cawing loudly in the distance rang in my ear.

But there were no trees, so where was the crow?

I looked up to see a small image flying above me.

With a swift movement, the image was falling towards me. My eyes widened as it became larger the closer it got.

By this time, my reflexes had taken over. I was running, no gliding. My feet weren't touching the ground as I fled.

The object was fallowing me. As I ran the field got finer. That's when it all stopped.

I was out of breath, and the body was no longer behind me. I turned my head back around to find _his_ eyes glaring into mine.

"Hello my darling." his voice was erotic almost the same as Will's.

It was too dark to make form of his features, but as he said those words I knew who it was, but I woke up too fast. I couldn't remember anything from my dream that morning...

I awoke face to face with Ally so close I could feel her body heat. My eyes widened.

I thought vampires couldn't sleep.

"We can, but some choose not to. We only _need_ one hour of sleep to keep sane," Ally still had her eyes closed.

I widened my eyes, "I thought you didn't like reading minds?"

Her eyes slowly opened to revel the green flicked yellow cat eyes she had, "I could feel you looking at me. My apologizes if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

Still half asleep, I sat up and turned so that my feet were dangling off the side of the cream-colored bed, "It's alright. I still can't get over the fact my best friend's a vampire."

We both giggled.

The bed had a canopy the same color as the sheets. It looked like a bed fit for a princess… That reminded me of something important I was supposed to remember. No matter how hard I tried to remember the thought never came. Therefore, I shrugged it off.

I stood up and found my feet slipping into something fluffy and warm. I looked down to see slippers that matched the pajamas I managed to find in her drawers last night before I had crashed onto her bed.

"I don't remember putting slippers on my side of the bed." I murmured to myself louder than I thought.

Ally was now standing in front of a mirror putting on fresh makeup to start the day, "I put them there. I figured your feet could use some warmth."

That is when I noticed she was wearing the same pajamas as me. Although my top was purple and my pants were pink kepis, she had one yellow top and green shorts.

She also wore a matching hand band, which I was not.

I made sure I had my footing before I stood up all the way. I felt weak…

"You may want to wait a few more minutes before standing, or you'll-

Before she got the words fully out I had collapsed, or so it seemed.

About an inch away from the floor, I was in… Will's arms?

Will

He had been standing in the front yard for the past three hours.

"What would she do if I told her…" he paused.

He had been friends with Ally for the past century and a half. She would understand right?

"Maybe I should just tell her…" He put his hand on his head, pacing around in circles. Every now and then, he would look at the window on the second floor.

Another hour had gone by.

"I've got to do it. I've got to!" he convinced himself.

That is when he ran up the wall, jumped into the tree closest to the house, and jumped threw the window.

Sagebelle

"Wh-wh-will?" I stuttered.

"Good morning, Princess." his eyes were the same silver I remembered, but shining exotically.

I hadn't noticed Ally was so close.

"I could have gotten her," Ally sounded disappointed.

"No need." he turned to her and winked, then placed me on the bed softly.

My eyes felt like they weighed a ton. "You can close your eyes." Ally's voice was now almost close to my ear, but I knew she was standing next to Will.

I slowly closed my eyes, but I wasn't going to fall asleep just yet. I wanted to hear what they had to say.

"Maybe we should step outside the room." Ally said now a bit pissed.

I heard Will sigh and footsteps toward the door. The knob turned and they exited shutting the door behind them.

"You know better than to… I know, but… How could you…" Those were the only words I managed to hear through the closed entryway.

By the time, they reentered the room I was in front of the mirror Ally was looking in earlier.

"I hope you don't mind I used some of your make up…"

"It's fine." Ally smiled this time showing her teeth. She no longer cared if I saw them or not.

I smiled back, "Where's Will?"

"He went on an errand for me."

Somehow, in that sentence I got a _no need to ask because I won't tell you_ vibe from her. So I didn't.

I opened my mouth to ask her a question when she interrupted with, "How about some breakfast?" still smiling.

I grabbed my neck, "Uh…" I paused.

"Not you silly." she giggled, "What I should have said was 'would _you_ like some breakfast?'"

I sighed out of relief, "Sure. What ya got?"

She motioned for me to fallow, as I did.

We started down the spiraling golden staircase when I started to get a little light headed.

Ally spun around, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I shook it off. I couldn't have her worrying about me too much.

She nodded and went back on her way to the kitchen.

I paused at the bottom stair. _Why am I so weak feeling? _I asked myself, but once again, I shook it off._ Maybe I didn't get enough sleep…_

I placed my right foot in front of my left and repeated the opposite. I could make it to the kitchen. Determined, I did so.

I grabbed a chair quickly because I knew I was going to collapse on the floor if I didn't hurry.

As soon as I grabbed the chair I felt myself fall but in slow motion.

Next thing I see is a blur and a bowl of lucky charms in front of me along with my friend, Ally, sitting politely beside me.

I smiled with tears forming in my eyes.

"What's the matter?" Ally sounded worried.

"It's just that your so kind to me, but vampires are supposed to be mean and go around terrorizing humans biting their heads off and eating them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" I made all these hand movements then realized I was out of breath. I took a big, and I mean BIG breath in. I hadn't realized I was talking without breathing.

"It's a stereotype darling. Not all of us are mean and 'go around eating people for breakfast, lunch, and dinner' as you put it. I'm not eating you now am I?" she giggled.

"No," I smiled "but why are you so kind to me?"

"Because you're my best friend."

I smiled wider. My best friend is a vampire!

I turned to face her in my chair, "You're my best friend too!" I jumped out and hugged her.

She paused for a moment then hugged me back, tightly. I knew she was smiling the widest smile she could.

"Here come the waterworks," she said in a joyful tone.

"Same here!" We pulled away. She wiped my eyes as I did hers.

"Sit down. You need to eat."

I nodded my head in satisfaction and sat back down. I pulled the spoon full of lucky charms and milk to my lips when I heard a voice that sounded like my sister Arabella say, "Sage, come back home. I need you…"

I looked straightforward, "I've got to go."

"Go where? You can't leave; my brother and father are looking for you."

"I need to get to my sister. She needs me. I can feel it."

"I'll go with you." she started for the coat closet across the hall from the dinning room.

"No, I'll be fine. Promise. Wait for me. I'll call if I need you." I couldn't look at her; I had to focus on getting home.

"Alright." she sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry." I ran out the door as fast as my body would allow me.

_Ara…_ I thought _What's wrong?_


	5. Chapter 5: Suprises

Chapter 5: Surprises

Sage

As the house came into better view, I could tell the front door was torn off the hinges. I was approximately sixty feet away and I started running.

"AH!" Ara screamed.

"I'M COMING ARA!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I jumped through the door, paused, and shut my eyes.

Concentrate, I told myself. I was listening to find where Ara was.

"AH!" she screamed again.

"Got it!"

I dashed to the living room. I noticed my door was off the hinges as well. I started down the stairs quickly.

I heard glass shatter, "Damn. Not my good vase." I said softly but harsh when I reached the bottom. My head was down. Now I was pissed.

"SAGE!" Ara cracked I knew she had been hurt.

I lifted my head to see Jason standing on the opposite side of the room from where I stood.

"You…" I growled.

He laughed, "My sister didn't come with you? What a pity. I guess she'll just have to suffer threw your death." He started towards me.

I lifted my hand in front of myself pointing it to him and said, "Wind!"

Just as he looked me in the eyes, he was flown into the wall.

I ran to and knelt down next to her.

Ara's eyes became wide, "Sage! What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later." Jason started towards us again.

I stood up, raised my hands above my head. "Fire!" Next thing I knew I was holding fire in my hands. I threw the fire at Jason like a baseball. It hit him dead on the chest and again he flew.

"S-S-Sage!" Ara yelped.

I turned around to see Ally's father standing behind me. I screamed, "Get away from her!"

Next thing I see a wave of water come flying out of nowhere and takes both Jason and his father within its grasp and knock them threw the wall and back into a tree.

The wave had disappeared by the time they hit the ground.

I couldn't pay attention to them at that moment. I turned back around to Ara, "Are you alright?"

"I am now… Thanks to you," she paused then continued, "What are you? What were they?"

I looked at her then looked back at them. They looked like they were knocked out from the impact. I didn't know how I should answer her.

"They…" I broke off.

"They're what Sage?"

"They are vampires…"

Her eyes showed she was in shock, "And you?"

"Honesty I don't know what I am. I am human though. I'm the same person I've been just now I can somehow control elements…" I trailed off.

"And him?" she pointed to the corner that seemed to be clear of all light.

I saw a pair of silver eyes flash through the darkness.

"Will?" I said slowly and confused.

"I thought you needed help, but when I get here it looked like you had it under control." He stepped out of the darkness into the sunlight.

"Wait…" Ara broke us off.

"What?" Will and I said simultaneously.

"Who are you?" she sounded terrified.

"I am Will. I am not like those bastards. I am a werewolf." He made his voice erotic again.

"Ok, first vampires. Now werewolves…" she hesitated for a moment, "I thought they could only come out at night."

Will laughed, "That's just another stereotype."

Something was off. I could feel it. Something was missing… or somethings…

That is when it hit me.

"Where's mom and Jack?"

Ara's head went down and she started to sob.

"No…" I shook my head in disbelief.

I ran back up the stairs and searched through the house.

As I started up the stairs to the second floor a trail of dried blood formed. I shook my head again, "No…" I whispered.

I fallowed the trail into their room, but before I opened the door, I braced myself for what was behind it.

I slowly turned the knob. I knew I wasn't ready, but had to make sure anyways.

The door creaked open.

I saw the bodies of my mother and her husband, Jack lying on the floor completely drained of blood.

I sucked in air ready to scream when a hand came from behind me and covered my mouth. I wanted to scream louder!

"Don't scream. It'll be ok…" It was Will.

I relaxed my tensed muscles, but the sight of the bodies made it so I couldn't relax.

"Are you ok?" Will asked sympathetically.

"Yes," I paused for a moment, "Let's go."

I cared for my mother even though she wasn't always the best at times. As for Jack, I could have cared less about him, but Ara did. I loved Ara like a sister.

ARA! I remembered we had left her downstairs.

That is when I heard a scream.

"Get on my back! Hurry!" Will yelled.

"Why?" I looked frightened and confused at once.

"Just trust me." he winked.

I nodded and got on his back as he asked.

"Close your eyes." This time I didn't ask I just did. When I opened my eyes, we were outside and behind me was the wall that Jason and his dad went, through when the wave hit them, but they were gone and so was Ara.

"Where's Ara!" I screamed panicked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Hold on!"

He was running fast, faster than I'd seen anyone run other than Ally. My eyes were open and all I could comprehend was the trees around us. I turned my head to face the front to find Jason in front of Will. Unfortunately, for Jason, Will seemed to be going faster than him.

I heard Ara scream again.

"Will! He's got Ara!"

"I know, Princess."

My eyes widened. Princess? I thought. Why does he keep calling me that…?

Ara's scream was fainter than the last time and farther away. Her scream stopped my thoughts and made me focus on her.

I jumped off Will's back, "Water…" I whispered.

Will

She jumped off my back!

"What are you do-

That is when he saw it. She was surfing on a wave of water.

"I'll fallow, you lead." Sage told him.

"All right. Just make sure you don't fall behind, Princess."

I have to stop calling her that. Or else Ally will find out. After that talk…no I don't care.

"Got cha. You're on Will!" she winked and started in front of him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Sage

We had started a game.

I looked behind to see Will gaining speed. I turned my head back around to see Jason stopped in the middle of the woods holding… ARA!

"Put her down!" I demanded.

"And what if I don't." he replied cocky.

I whispered, "Water…"

The wave placed me lightly on the ground.

As I stood directly opposite of Ara and Jason. She had bite marks on her neck and wrist.

"You bastard…" I said low enough for any human not to hear, but I knew he could.

He laughed loudly.

Will came from behind and started at Jason.

Will stopped in his tracks and froze.

"Come any closer," Jason started," and I will drain her completely."

"Looks like you already have." I sneered.

"On the contrary Mon Cheri. I have only drained her three quarters." Jason replied.

"Whatever." Will snapped.

"Watch your mouth mutt!" Jason growled, "Unless you want me to break her neck."

Will stepped back in shock.

"I felt it too." I whispered so only Will could hear me.

"I have no idea what that was," I said louder and more clear, "but you better let her go now!"

"Or you'll what? Drown me to death? Very unlikely." Jason cackled.

"No…" I paused I had to think. If I can control wind, fire, and water doesn't that mean I could also control earth?

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and uttered, "Earth…"

The ground started to quiver.

"What the-

All of a sudden, vines sprouted from the ground entangling Jason.

"Sage!" Ara became conscience.

"Ara!" I yelled back.

"Help!"

I took my hands from my side and balled them into fists. "Earth!" I called.

Another vine emerged from the earth, thicker than the first, and grabbed Ara without harming her.

Jason had been occupied with trying to untangle the vines to worry about Ara.

"Bring her to me." I said low enough so I wouldn't interrupt Jason and his fight against my vines. I giggled to myself.

The vines slowly brought Ara into Will's arms. By this time, she was back unconscious.

I wanted to sleep all of a sudden. My eyes slowly drifted downwards.

"Take her back to Ally's home. I'll be right there." I pointed in the direction we came.

Will nodded and did as I told him.

When Will was far enough out of sight, Jason broke free of the vines.

"What in the hell are you? No normal human can be this strong!" Jason snarled.

"Then I guess I'm not normal." I shrugged.

"Wind!" I called, pushing my hands forward again.

As it did before, the air around me moved and pushed sending him flying into a tree branch.

It struck him threw the back and out his stomach.

His father appeared before him.

"Jason!" he yelled, "You little bitch!"

"That's no way to talk to a lady." I smiled.

"Fire!" I yelled as I threw my hands in the air.

A ball of fire formed and I sent it flying toward both of them. It knocked Ally's father into one tree and then another and another.

I better get going if I want to live. I thought and started back to Ally's house.

I started walking toward the house when I collapsed on the ground.

The world was slowly going black…


	6. Chapter 6: Disconnection

**Chapter 6: Disconnection**

Arabella

Ara woke up on a velvet couch. The pillows were soft like pure silk.

_Was it all a dream?_ she thought.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

She opened her eyes to see… Will?

"It wasn't a dream…" she stuttered.

"I'm afraid not, Arabella." he said looking down at the floor. He was sitting on the recliner beside the couch where she had been sleeping apparently.

"My friends call me Ara."

"Alright Ara." he smiled his suggestive smile.

"My neck hurts."

Will rushed towards her, "Don't move!"

Next thing she knew her face was cupped in his hands.

"I hadn't had the chance to move…" she blushed.

"Oh uh…" Will backed up scratching his head, blushing too, "You should get some more rest."

"Yeah, but can you tell me something?"

"Anything." he stood up.

"Where is Sage?" she slowly shut her eyes.

"Sage!" his voice sounded startled.

Unfortunately, Ara's eyes were too heavy for her to lift them to see where he went…

Sage

_Where am I?_ I thought.

My legs and arms wouldn't budge when I tried to move them. My body ached, and I was thirsty.

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal…

I grunted.

"I wouldn't suggest you move." Jason's voice rang in my ears.

"You're not supposed to be-

"Alive?" he cut me off. "I heal fast. Faster than you that is."

I swallowed. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"What" I had to swallow again, "What did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing you need to worry about. You'll be dead within the hour without enough blood."

I squinted my eyes shut, "What are you talking about?"

A pair of boots appeared before my face, "You ask a lot of questions. It's annoying."

He picked up my hand and placed my wrist next to his fangs. He grazed them against my skin lightly, but the pain was excruciating.

I tried to pull away but all I could do was pull a little then he yanked back.

Then he bared his fangs completely in.

I screamed.

Will

_Sage… I shouldn't have left you. I knew you were too weak. I should have came straight back._ he thought to himself.

"How could I have let her stay there by herself." he repeated but this time out loud.

He was sprinting in the woods looking for any signs of where I could have been.

"Nothing but leaves and trees!" he yelled.

He stopped and fell to his knees. His face was now covered with his hands.

"How could I have…" he started sobbing quietly, "How could I…"

With his supernatural hearing, he heard a faint scream.

"S-S-S-Sage?" he managed to get out.

It finally clicked, "Sage!" he yelled, "I'm coming!"

He started sprinting through the trees and occasionally through animals.

After all the running around in circles, he reached a small shack in the middle of the woods. He slowly walked up to a window. If there had been anyone inside the shack he made sure, they couldn't hear or see him.

_Don't worry Sage, I'll get you out._ he thought.

He raised his head above the windowsill.

A body lay on the floor wearing a purple shirt and pink kepris, like pajamas…

"Sage!" he yelled.

He imminently grabbed his mouth with his hands and dropped down.

_Why is she in there?_ He put on his thinking face, but the voice he heard made it go away.

"Well done son." It was Ally's father, Darrell.

"Thank you father." Jason said.

The door cracked open and Will ran to the back of the shack.

"Make sure you lock it so she can not get out."

"If she regains consciousness."

"She won't if you drained her!" Darrell yelled.

_What?_ Will thought.

"Of course father…" Jason trailed off.

After a few seconds, they were gone.

Will still didn't want to be seen just in case they came back. He did what any logical werewolf would do.

He kicked down the door.

"Sage!" he yelled.

He saw bite marks all over; neck, wrists, arms, shoulders.

He tried to listen for a heartbeat…

"No…" he said softly.

He picked me up and started to Ally's.

"This can't be happening!" he yelled in frustration.

He hurried back.

Arabella

When she woke, back up there was a girl sitting where Will had been earlier.

"Ara?" he voice was somewhat panicked.

"Who are you?" she said tiredly.

"The name is Ally, but may I ask why you are here?" now it was concerned.

"Some vampires attacked me and Sara and Will helped save me."

"Sage and Will?" she paused then continued, "Where are they now?"

"Will had brought me here, but I don't know where Sage is…" her voice descended.

"Damn it!" Ally yelled.

"I'm sorry." Ara said in surrender and sorrow.

"It's not your fault. I have to go. Stay here."

I wasn't a suggestion it was a demand. In response, Ara nodded her head.

Ally went to open the door when Will stood there with… "SAGE?" Ally screamed.

Will

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get to her in time…" he started.

"No time to explain. Get her on the couch!" she demanded.

"Excuse me Ara," he said politely.

Ara sat up and moved out of the way. She was feeling better than before.

He lightly placed me on the couch.

"I know who did this…" Ally interrupted his thoughts.

"Darrell and Jason." Will answered the not so questionable statement.

"What happened to her?" Ara broke in.

"She's loosing blood and fast."

"There's only two choices now…" Ally repeated, "Two choices…"

"What are they!" Ara was petrified.

"One: she can die, or…" he started.

"Or what?" she screamed.

"Or I can give her my blood." Ally answered.

Ara gasped.

"We're running out of time!" he shouted.

Ally placed her own wrist to her mouth and lightly grazed her skin with her fangs. Scarlet lines of blood started running down her arm. She place the wound she applied on herself and placed it on my lips.

Sage

I slowly gulped the liquid going into my mouth. The taste was horrid, but I was so thirsty I didn't care.

"Don't get greedy now, Sage." a familiar voice said.

I mumbled.

Gasps came left and right.

Whatever was pouring into my mouth had stopped, and the pressure on my lips was released.

"Sage?" the voice said again.

"Sage?" said another and another.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Three faces were staring at me from above: Will, Ally, and…

"Ara…" my own voice was faint.

"Yes, Sage. What is it?" she grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"I'm sorry."

Tears started running down her face, "It's not your fault." she sobbed and let go.

"Will…"

"Yes?" he answered softly.

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

It took me a while to gather my voice again. "Saving me…" I managed.

"No, I didn't save you. I put you in this mess. Ally saved you…" he dragged off.

"Ally…?"

Slowly Ally's face came into my view.

"Yes," Will repeated, "She gave her blood to save you. You were almost completely drained."

"Ally…" I repeated still faint if not fainter.

"Yes, Sage?"

"Thank you."

"It is the least I can do for my best friend who just happens to be my familiar." she smiled with her mouth, but her eyes reflected sadness.

I smiled trying to allow her to know I was going to be fine.

"We should let her rest." Will said calmly.

All three of us girls nodded in agreement.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Premonition

**Chapter 7: Premonition**

Sage

I was looking over a beautiful city of skyscrapers and Christmas lights. Red and green lights, laughter, children playing, and bells jingling filling the air. All these sights and sounds were overflowing me with joy.

_What city is this?_ I thought. _Perhaps Los Vegas? Or maybe Manhattan?_

"It's New York City, my dear." a voice from behind me said lightly.

I turned around to see Lillian.

"Mrs. Lillian." I bowed.

She giggled, "No need to be formal."

"Oh…" I was embarrassed, "New York is very beautiful." I turned back around.

"Indeed. It's changed a lot since I last saw it."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright my dear. Because now I can see it whenever I want to. Look around." she told me.

I did as instructed. "I'm floating!" I yelled.

She laughed a little louder than a giggle, "Indeed. Why don't you go down?"

"How?" This was after all my _first_ time floating.

"Just picture yourself down there, walking the streets of New York."

I closed my eyes and imaged myself walking on the streets of New York. Busy sidewalks, people pushing to get to the last sales before Christmas Eve.

I opened my eyes. I was now in the middle of the street, lights blinking everywhere.

A person wearing a hood caught me attention from the breathtaking site. The only thing visible threw the hood was dark brown hair.

_I know that person._ I told myself.

I started after them. They noticed I was fallowing them. They started to run.

"Wait!" I yelled trying to get them to stop.

"Excuse me. Coming threw." I apologized to the people I bump into every now and then.

I was able to fallow her or him, whichever they were, into a dark part of town. I hardly noticed all the people were gone. The streets were practically empty with the exception of me and the person I fallowed.

"Hold on!" I yelled. They stopped dead in the middle of the ghost town road.

They pulled off their hood, and their hair fell with the dim light below the waist. It was somewhat wavy and straight. It was defiantly a girl. Her dark brown hair shown with a red highlight in the moonlight.

I hadn't noticed there was a full moon until that moment.

She slowly turned around. At the moment she turned, I realized who it was.

My jaw dropped along with hers.

"You're…" I began.

"You? I'm well aware of that. I tried to avoid this…"

"I don't understand."

"Of course not…yet at least."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" I said still in shock.

"In time. Because now that you've seen this it will happen."

"But how is it that you're me? In a dream your supposed to be yourself."

"I'm one year older than you are presently." she put her hand to the forehead in frustration.

"So what is this," I put my hands in the air and air quoted, "'thing' you tried to keep from happening?"

She sighed then appeared right in front of me. I could almost feel her breathing.

"Thisss." she lifted her lip with her left, my right, hand, to reveal a sharpened canine.

"No way…" I whispered, "I can't believe it."

"Well believe it." she pulled back a little, "Might as well show you…"

She whistled.

Six figures appeared behind her, walking forward. They stopped a little father away from me then she was.

The moonlight shown on their faces.

The first figure was taller than the others. Hair platinum blonde, eyes silver…

"Will…" I started as the figure next to him stepped forward.

This one was medium in height. Hair jet black, eyes shown like a cats…

"Ally…"

The third figure started forward, shorter than the others surrounding it. Hair was a dark dirty blonde, eyes crystal blue.

"Ara…" I looked confused.

A different figure stepped beside her. He was as tall as Will, but with black hair and golden eyes like a tiger's. His hair was a shade lighter than Ally's.

Next a girl with long hair, like Ally's, stepped back. Her skin was dark like an Indian almost, but a little lighter. Her eyes shown a deep brown almost pure black.

Beside her was another guy, but his eyes were shining a bright green. He was lean and I had seen him before, but I couldn't quite place him.

"The three you cannot place you will soon be able to." the other me said.

Ally stepped forward again, "You will wake up thinking this was all a dream."

"I thought it was." I looked at her confused.

"So it shall be…for now." Will began to step again, but Ara's arm stopped him.

"Now awake in the previous world you came from." Ally's voice started to fade along with the moonlight and the dream world around me.

Alexandra

She slowly opened her eyes to make sure Sage was still safe in bed. Instead of seeing a quiet, little lady sleeping soundly, she was sweating, grunting as if in pain. Her hand was clutched in a fist holding on to the covers afraid for life.

"Sage?" she said thinking that would wake her, but it did no good.

"Sage?" she repeated this time louder. Still nothing.

She put her hand on her shoulder and shook a little, "Sara, wake up."

Suddenly the grunting stopped, her fist loosened, and her eyes gradually opened to reveal what looked like tiny tears.

"Ally!" she hugged her tight like the world was ending.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just had the worst dream!"

Sage

Ally's face seemed worried, "About what?"

I let go of her and sat up puling the covers with me.

"You, me, Ara, Will, and two guys and another girl…" I trailed off.

"What other girl?" Ally sat up next to me.

Both of us sat there for a minute staring into the mirror that seemed to be in the perfect position for someone who was too lazy to get out of bed to brush their hair.

After taking a deep breath I answered, "I'm not sure exactly. I never caught her name…"

"Okay, then what did she look like?"

"It was dark, but I could tell she looked like you. Her skin was a bit darker, but she was still pale. She could have passed for your sister, but you don't have a sister."

Ally chocked as if what she were about to say hurt like a knife through the heart. "Actually I do, but she left a while back…"

"Why?" I looked down at my hands and started playing with my thumbs.

"I wish I knew…"

She uncovered herself and turned to sling her legs off the bed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's alright. You have the right to know.

"Her name is Alice. She is in fact my blood sister, but she is not a full blood like me. She is half although she wishes different."

"She doesn't want to be a vampire?"

"No, she doesn't want to be part human… She, like my brother, has an attitude problem, but it's not as bad as his."

"Oh well, that's good to know." I paused, "Wait your brother! That's who he was!"

"My brother was in your dream as well?"

"Yeah, but he was standing by your sister." "Weird. She's not been fond of my brother for some time now. I just wish I knew where she was…" her head was down, looking at her feet.

"I wish I could help."

"You can," she turned her head so her eyes met mine, "Tell me what you saw."

"Well…" I paused.

"Well what?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Try me." she smiled.

"Well I don't remember much, but I remember floating above New York City."

"How did you know it was New York? It could have been Los Vegas or Manhattan."

"I know it was New York City because…"

"Because what, Sage?" her eyes were firm.

"Because," I took a gulp, "Because your mother told me."

The room got extremely quiet.

"My mother?" she asked softly, "Then what is my mother's name?"

"Lillian." I answered as if afraid for my life.

Her eyes widened, "That is… my mother's name…"

"I know, she told me…"

She shook her head, "Okay, what else?"

"Then I was on the streets. Following someone I thought I knew…"

"And?" she motioned for me to keep going.

"I started chasing them, and it turned out to be.."

_Me? _I thought, _No that's crazy…_

"Yourself." she finished the sentence for me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"What happened after that?"

"That's when you, Will, Ara, Alice, Jason, and the other guy appeared. You and… well me… told me something, but I don't quite remember exactly what it was."

"Hmm…" she scratched her head.

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"Just thinking. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a dream."

"A dream…" I repeated in a whisper.

"Yeah." she nodded, "We better get ready for the day. You need something on your stomach. You haven't ate in three days."

"Alright." I stood up and started to the closet.

Will

He was in the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator looking for breakfast when he came across a rare filet. He licked his lips and pulled it out.

He turned shutting the refrigerator with his tail.

"What are you doing?" a little voice asked.

"Huh?" Will lifted his eyes from the steak.

Ara stood there with a cute little pink sundress on. Her hands were clasped together in what would have been her lap had she been sitting.

"Uh…" he dropped his jaw in amazement.

She giggled, "Cute tail."

He looked behind him. His tail was pure white, swinging joyfully, "Oops." he turned back around. "Sorry…" he tucked it in, "It just comes out sometimes."

"Along with the ears?" she smiled an innocent smile.

He dropped the plate with the bloody meat onto the floor and covered his unexpected ears.

The glass broke.

Ara and Will both bent down to pick up the pieces when their hands met.

Sage

After we had got dressed and refreshed ourselves, we headed downstairs for some breakfast. Once Ally had said, something about me not eating my stomach started growling. We giggled every time cause it was really loud.

As I opened the door to the kitchen, I saw them.

"What the?" my jaw dropped.

They both stood up quickly out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry." they both stuttered.

I laughed, "No need. It's actually funny. Ya'll can continue." I winked at Ara.

They blushed even harder.

"Let me just get some…" I reached over and grabbed the honey nut cheerio box that just happened to be on the counter beside me, "Thanks." I giggled as I exited the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there." I stopped Ally in her tracks.

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Cause my sister and Will are having a love fest." I winked again.

"Oh. Got you." she winked back.

She turned around, and we both started walking the other way eating the dry honey nut cheerios.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

Arabella

"That was kind of awkward…" she said as she stood up.

"Just a little," he agreed, "Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it."

"And I'll help." she insisted.

His white tipped blonde ears went back as if listening carefully.

"Are you-

He put his finger to her lip. She closed her mouth. After a few moments, he lifted his finger slowly.

"Is everything ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, just thought I heard something."

She giggled once more, "You're really cute."

"So are you." he blurted without realizing. He cupped his mouth in his hands.

She blushed, "Thanks."

She walks up to him and stood on her tiptoes. She leans and kisses him lightly on the cheeks, turns away and runs out the room.

She looks back to see if he's fallowing, but all she gets is disappointment.

Will

_Why am I not fallowing her?_ he thought.

He placed his hand on the cheek which she left her kiss. It was warm. Was it from her? Or his blushing? Either way it had a heat that radiated from it with her.

He closed his eyes. Her lips had been so soft, but he wanted to feel them with his own lips on hers.

He reopened his eyes and started after her fallowing her scent.

Sage

On the way back up to Ally's room, we had finished the whole box of honey nut cheerios.

"Wow, you really were hungry." she laughed.

"Yea. I guess so." I scratched my head out of embarrassment, "You probably think I'm a pig now."

"No! you haven't eaten in days. I would be worried if you hadn't ate that much." she giggled again.

We were laughing until someone knocked on the door lightly but loud enough to interrupt us.

"Come in." we yelled simultaneously.

Ara cracked the door open, "Sage Can I speak to you… Alone?" she sounded worried.

I looked at Ally and gave me the _go-ahead_ nudge. I nodded in thanks.

I shut the door behind me. Luckily, there was a room across from Ally's that must have been Alice's before she had left.

The walls had blue and white stripes as wallpaper. It was empty except for the bed that had no pillows or sheets. It was bare.

One window was covered with a dark blue curtain, letting in little light.

I walked over and opened the curtain, "What is it?"

"I might have… accidentally… kissed Will…" she whispered.

"You did what?" being the older sister I had to sound surprised, but I knew it was bound to happen eventually, "On the lips?"

"No, on the cheek…" her head was down.

I strolled across and sat on the bed and let out a sigh of relief then started to giggle.

Ara looked at me like I was having problems, "Are you ok?"

"Totally. And you shouldn't be afraid of doing what you feel."

"Really?" her eyes brightened.

"Yea, and between me and you, he is cute." I winked at her.

"Mhm." she nodded in agreement.

"But if you want my advice, next time plant one right here," I placed my index finger on my lips.

"I'm not going to kiss you?" she looked at me in disgust.

"Not me dumbass. Will."

"Oh," she laughed, "I knew that. I was just double-checking."

"Mhm, sure." I giggled again.

"You seem to be in a happy mood today." Ara commented.

"That's cause she still has Ally's blood in her system." We hadn't noticed Will standing in the doorway. "Can I see Ara, please."

"Of course. Take your time." I teased.

As I walked out of the room, the door shut behind me.

Arabella

Will closed the door, "Ara, about the kiss…" he started.

"You didn't like it." she turned around now facing the bed instead of him.

"No, what I mean is I did like it. That's what I came to tell you."

She felt arms wrap around her gently. She was surprised by it and so her hands grabbed him through instinct. She turned her head so he was visible to her.

"I'm sorry…" she started but the next thing that happened caught her off guard. Instead of her kissing his cheek, he was now kissing her dead on the lips.

Time felt as if it had stopped. She didn't want to pull away, but she had to.

Sage

The talking had stopped. It wasn't like it was intentional.

All I did was lean and the door slammed open. I fell face first onto the hardwood floor.

"Sage!" Will yelled.

I fell unconscious.

Alexandra

"Ally!" she heard her name, but she didn't need to. She could smell it, the scent of mangos or as vampires would call it, Sage's blood.

She opened her bedroom door and saw a pool of red underneath the dark hair.

Will's hands were on the wounds trying to stop as much bleeding as possible.

"What happened?" she blurted kneeling beside Will.

"She must have been easy dropping…" Ara's voice came from behind. She was sitting on the bed sobbing.

"No, I don't think she was. Someone didn't shut the door completely and when she went to lean she fell through." Will looked at her, "What? I have good hearing…"

"Focus. Put a little more pressure. It's slowing down." Ally demanded Will.

He nodded and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I've put up with it for centuries." she added, "She's loosing a lot and fast…" she sighed, "I guess I have to save her again."

She took her hands away from the wound, but she didn't realize until her wrist was in her mouth that she wasn't tasting her blood but Sage's?

"No…" she started to shake.

"What is it?" Will took his eyes off of my body and onto Ally's.

"This is…" it was hard for her to talk.

"Sage's blood…" Will knew what was about to happen.

Ara stood up, "What's wrong?"

"Sit down, Ara." Will demanded. As soon as the words exited his mouth Ally's fangs extended even further out then they were before.

Will threw his body in front of Ally, but someone was already there.

"A-A-Alice?" Ally stopped herself and slowly started to look up slowly.

Arabella

As she was about to sit down she heard Ally say a name. She turned around to see a girl with black hair like Ally's, but she was more tan. She eyes shone a deep brown that could have been easily mistaken for black.

She was wearing a low-cut purple silk blouse tucked into a pair of Apple Bottom jeans.

"Alice." Ally repeated.

_So that must be her name_ she thought.

"Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you later." her voice was sharp and quick.

Ara blinked and all of a sudden, the Alice girl was leaning over her sister with her wrist in her mouth. She placed it quickly on Sage's lips.

Sage

I woke up to the awful taste in my mouth again. This time I wasn't all that thirsty but my head was killing me.

I tried to remove the horrific liquid from my mouth.

"No!" I heard a voice I had never heard before, "You need to drink."

I opened my eyes to reveal, "Alice!" I attempted to say, but it came out murmured. I seemed to have had her wrist in my mouth, but why?

"Because you need blood." Ally answered my thoughtful question.

_Need blood? What exactly happened?_

"You fell and busted your head wide open. You've been loosing an excessive amount of blood. Thankfully Alice appeared to help." Ally again answered my thoughts.

"I'm only doing it so you won't die, Ally." Alice replied vulgarly, "And the fact she already reeks of your blood scent. You know you can only to it once every two days if necessary." she looked at me and took away her wrist. "Unfortunately, I think you might have to with this one."

"Excuse me?" I said weakly.

"Exactly my point." She looked back at Ally.

"Look you don't need to come barging in here telling me who should be my familiar!" Ally snarled.

"I didn't say that." Alice was fixing her wrist so it had stopped bleeding.

"No, but you sure damn well implied it. I don't see yours around, Alice." Ally growled once again.

"That's because I'm much faster, but let's got get started on that again shall we."

"Whatever." Ally looked at Ara, "Ara, are you alright?"

She nodded, "Is she gonna be ok?"

"Thanks to me." Alice cocked.

"Okay, Alice, we need to talk. Now." Ally said sternly.

Alice threw her hand in the air and started across the hall. Ally fallowed behind.

Alexandra

"Why did you come back?" she asked as she shut the door.

"What? No 'Nice to see you, Alice.' or 'How have you been, Alice?'? I'd expected a better welcome from you Alexandra." she walked around the room waving her hand around like a wand.

"You know you're not welcome to call me that, and you're not welcome _here_." Ally hissed fiercely.

"Really? But that's you're name." she checked in the mirror to see if her lip gloss had faded and went on, "And if I'm not welcome here then why didn't the barrier stop me?" she turned around and looked Ally in the eyes.

_Why hadn't the barrier stopped her?_ she thought.

"I can tell you since you seem to be having some difficulties. It's because you really don't hate me." Alice continued.

"I should have known you were coming." she acted as if Alice hadn't said a word.

"You should have?" Alice was now standing still, "What do you mean?"

"See here is your problem. You come in here thinking you know everything about me, including my familiar. She seems normal, but she's not. She had a premonition of you last night. I told her it was only a dream." Ally took in a deep breath and went on, "She's not normal, and I have a feeling this is just the beginning."


End file.
